Falling from the stars
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA, ZoLu, lime, songfic sur une chanson de Green Day. "Face à l'adversité, l'amour triomphe toujours... non ?"


**Rating **: M, ça change pas xD

**Pairing : **Zoro x Luffy… ça change pas non plus xD

**Warning : **Mini-lemon et UA !

**Disclaimer : **Même si je l'ai écoutée presque 2000 fois, la chanson n'est pas à moi. Et même si je suis une fan finie, One Piece n'est pas à moi non plus…

**Falling from the stars**

_par Pervy Otaku_

Sur la banquette arrière bien confortable en cuir bien collant au moindre signe de sueur d'une Chevrolet des sixties, dans un ciné-parc désert et abandonné durant un après-midi aussi ensoleillé de l'été indien, se trouvaient deux garçons. Celui qui avait les cheveux verts menait le bal. Étendu par-dessus un gamin aux cheveux bruns en bataille, il le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Pourtant, dans cette position, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver…

Le gamin semblait bien apprécier le roulement des hanches contre son postérieur du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, qui grognait doucement, comme un tigre, à son oreille, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou. Les bras passés autour du cou du jeune homme musclé, il n'avait aucunement l'air de vouloir se défaire de lui. Il murmurait son nom de la manière la sensuelle que celui aux cheveux verts avait jamais entendue… un moment parfait.

Le gamin gémit, un peu de douleur, au lieu d'être pris dans une mer de plaisir, et l'autre stoppa ses mouvements, et s'enleva du cou du petit, pour le regarder dans les yeux, et demander d'une voix un peu rauque, inquiète et visiblement avec un peu de culpabilité, « Luffy… est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Le gamin lui offrit un large sourire sur son visage recouvert par quelques gouttes éparses d'une sueur agréablement collante, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix légère, « Juste un peu… c'est rien de grave, Zoro… »

« Excuse-moi, » dit simplement Zoro, continuant de rouler les hanches, et volant un petit baiser aux lèvres offertes du gamin. Quelques minutes de plus passèrent, et Luffy eut un hoquet et le plus grand ne tarda pas à se retirer doucement, pour plutôt coller le gamin contre lui, et apprécier les sensations de l'après. La proximité plus simple du corps frêle et brûlant du garçon pour Zoro; les muscles durs, et pourtant, rassurants dans leur manière collés contre son dos un peu arqué pour Luffy.

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent encore, et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblait s'être encore une fois endormi dans une sensation de contentement, unique à la présence si apaisante du gamin. Et pourtant, même les meilleures choses ont une fin qui finit par se rapprocher inexorablement. Luffy devait bientôt rentrer chez lui.

Il se retourna sur le siège de cuir de la bagnole, pour se retrouver face à son autre moitié, et de le réveiller doucement, en l'appelant par son prénom. Un œil doré s'ouvrit finalement pour lui, et le jeune homme le serra contre lui, en frottant son visage contre ses cheveux. Doux, mais pourtant, si écrasant pour son cœur…

« Je dois bientôt être à la maison… » dit Luffy, en appréciant les petites attentions de son aîné, qui soupira tristement.

« Eh bien… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Rhabille-toi, et je te ramène aussitôt. »

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Luffy et Zoro avaient une drôle d'histoire. Même pour un couple homosexuel des années 2000, où plus rien n'étonne personne et que plus rien n'est tabou, même si ce n'est plus une époque de grands changements comme les années 70. Oui, parce que, Luffy avait simplement trouvé le jeune homme aux cheveux verts gisant dans une ruelle, salement amoché. Gentil comme tout avec ses grands yeux de petit chiot innocent, Luffy l'avait aidé. Il l'avait rabiboché, et c'était justement comme ça que les deux avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le gamin se considérait comme bien chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Zoro dans sa vie. Toujours à quelques pas derrière lui, pour le protéger, le supporter dans les moments difficiles, et l'empêcher de parfois faire des conneries monumentales. Il était juste dommage que son grand-père n'accepte pas une telle relation. Il avait vu son frère se faire mettre à la porte froidement pour lui avoir avoué qu'il aimait un des sergents de police du quartier, Logan Smoker **(1)**. Il aurait bien voulu aller avec Zoro, mais il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas les moyens pour subvenir à deux personnes. Et avec sa condition, il ne voudrait jamais qu'il travaille…

Heureusement, c'était différent du côté des copains et copines. Certains avaient encore du mal à y croire, mais la plupart étaient adaptés aux « câlins entre hommes » et compagnie. La plupart des garçons du groupe, comme Usopp — un jeune menteur dans la classe de Luffy — et Franky — le mari de Robin **(2)** et le mécanicien le plus apprécié du village — avaient encore un peu de mal avec tout ça, mais se montraient ouverts tant qu'ils n'en voyaient pas trop.

Une réaction étrange était celle de Sanji, qui s'était montré extrêmement protecteur envers Luffy. Il avait regardé Zoro d'un mauvais œil, et avait déclaré que si jamais il osait faire du mal au garçon, il aurait personnellement affaire à lui et ses coups de pieds monumentaux. Et il pouvait s'attendre à avoir très mal…

Vivi et Nami s'amusaient à prendre des clichés des deux jeunes hommes. Autant que ça amusait Luffy que ça énervait Zoro…

Il espérait que cette vie simple, agréable, et rassurante pourrait continuer pour toujours.

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Luffy adorait le carnaval. Il trouvait bien amusant de faire les manèges plus excitants les uns que les autres. Il tenait la main de Zoro fermement, et essayait de trouver le stand de tickets. Rapidement, le gamin trouva, et prit deux passes pour la journée…

Barbe à papa qui colle entre les dents et manèges excitants qui mettent l'adrénaline à fond…

Tant qu'il était heureux, Zoro souriait. Le gamin adorait voir le mince sourire sur le visage de Zoro. Toutes les inquiétudes envolées; le jeune homme tourmenté souriait de toutes ses dents, en le prenant par la taille, dans ses bras… il voulait que ça continue, que personne ne les voit à par leur copains, et que personne n'ose rapporter tout ça à Garp…

Essoufflés, les deux amants étaient assis sur un des bancs, Zoro tenant Luffy comme s'il pensait qu'il allait s'envoler encore, les bras serrés bien fort autour de la taille du plus jeune, et la tête posé sur celle de Luffy, elle-même se reposait sur son épaule, les yeux fermés de contentement, leur mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Le temps était doux, au crépuscule de mille et une flammes dans le ciel, habituellement océan d'eau azurée, un spectacle aux contrastes magnifiques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher tout ça.

Et pourtant.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? »

Luffy sursauta, et tout alentour sembla s'arrêter. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Zoro serra sa main encore plus fort, et le prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur, en le collant contre lui. Il étouffait presque, mais l'odeur un peu musquée du plus vieux le rassurait quant à ce qui allait se passer.

« Tu me déçois, Luffy, » dit Garp, une fois arrivé près d'eux. « Maintenant, tu vas rentrer à la maison, et on va _discuter_. »

Luffy eut un frisson. De peur. Terrifié, il se terra plus profond dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, des larmes dans ses yeux onyx.

Zoro resserra son étreinte, ses yeux maintenant brûlants et un peu fous. Visiblement, il voulait tuer sur le champ cet homme. Avec un tel regard, il n'aurait pas été impressionnant qu'il brûle sur le champ. Lorsqu'il parla, Luffy fut agréablement content d'être dans les bras de Zoro, sa voix étant un grognement audible, celui d'un tigre puissant, qui n'allait pas tarder à laisser abattre ses foudres sur son ennemi, « Il n'ira nulle part avec vous. »

« Tu crois ça ? » La voix de Garp rugissait.

« Vous battez votre propre petit-fils. Moi, je le protège. Rien ne fera de mal à Luffy, c'est clair ? On a Shanks de notre côté, vous le savez bien. »

Se renfrognant en entendant le nom du maire de Fuchsia, le vieil homme se retourna, et laissa Luffy se laisser tomber contre Zoro, avec un soupir. Le gamin était complètement vidé de ses forces. Zoro se contenta de le bercer doucement, en caressant ses indomptables cheveux noirs. Voyant que le gamin ne voudrait sûrement plus s'amuser, il le prit dans ses bras, un peu comme avec un enfant, et l'apporta à sa voiture.

Il le déposa sur le siège passager, mais le gamin le retint alors qu'il allait vers le côté conducteur, et semblait cette fois légèrement paniqué.

« Il va nous séparer, » dit-il, en serrant le plus fort possible de ses maigres forces le cou du plus vieux, qui se contenta de le serrer encore une fois contre lui, et de le rassurer doucement, en l'embrassant sur la tempe, puis le front, pour poser ses grandes mains chaudes et brûlantes sur ses joues.

« On ne le laissera pas faire… personne ne va le laisser faire… » Il colla son front contre celui du gamin.

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

Luffy était calé dans les bras de Zoro, qui tortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux. Les couvertures étaient douces, et la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce par la fenêtre. Zoro avait sa manière de le rassurer comme personne. Et de même que tous les autres étaient venus voir de quoi il en retournait, et Robin avait assuré qu'elle serait leur caméra de système de surveillance pour empêcher Garp d'entrer et de venir les déranger. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais sachant qu'elle semblait toujours savoir tout à l'instant et parfois d'avance, ils lui avaient fait confiance.

La sensation brûlante et rassurante de la peau de Zoro lui permettait de réfléchir un peu. Il savait bien que son grand-père allait faire quelque chose pour les séparer. Et il préférait encore être jeté dehors de chez lui que d'être séparé de Zoro. Juste l'idée l'angoissait à un point ! Il avait tellement peur…

Soudain, l'air lui manqua. Une respiration sifflante lui échappa. Zoro se leva d'un bond, et sortit des poches de son pantalon un petit flacon avec des gélules vertes. Prenant un verre d'eau qui traînait sur la table de chevet, il fit s'asseoir le gamin, et le força à avaler ses médocs. Le plus jeune ne broncha pas, et se laissa ensuite cajoler longtemps, dans les bras de Zoro, qui essayait de le rassurer, pour le calmer, et que ça ne recommence pas.

Si Zoro avait eut un violent passé avec son père, et n'était plus un délinquant notoire à cause de Luffy, Zoro ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais guérir Luffy de sa maladie.

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Le matin se montra paresseusement, alors que les deux jeunes amants s'étaient rendormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, les pieds emmêlés, et le menton de l'aîné reposant sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Luffy dormait comme un loir, et Zoro n'était pas mieux. Au moins, il ne ronflait pas avec lui…

Le soleil se fit plus fort vers huit heures, et Luffy ne tarda pas à ouvrir un œil en entendant des bruits de pas. Il se dit que ça devait être Zoro qui se faisait un café mais… Zoro le serrait encore dans ses bras, et dormait comme un loup. Il s'inquiéta, et se cala dans les bras du jeune homme, avant de le réveiller d'un coup de coude.

« Mmmh ? Luffy ? » demanda-t-il tout bas. « Il se passe quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de tes médicaments ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant pourquoi le gamin était aussi lève-tôt. Le petit préférait toujours dormir jusqu'à dix ou onze heures, pourtant… Luffy secoua doucement la tête.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré chez toi. »

Zoro tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte de la chambre. En effet, un homme avec un fusil, en garde et prêt à tirer, examinait la pièce et s'approchait inexorablement de la chambre. Luffy haletait, et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il en avait mal. Zoro fit de son mieux pour le calmer, lui murmurant des petits riens à l'oreille et le serrant contre lui.

« Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas, bébé… »

L'officier de police entra dans la chambre, et n'y trouva pas plus que deux jeunes homes enlacés, dont l'un le regardait avec insistance, en serrant d'une manière possessive, et très protectrice, comme une mère louve avec son petit, le corps tremblant du gamin, en lui murmurant que tout allait bien aller. Franchement, le pauvre homme ne savait plus s'il devait croire Garp — son supérieur — ou laisser le frère de son copain et son petit ami tranquilles… mais il devait obéir aux ordres, comme le bon chienchien de police qu'il était.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Luffy avait crié quand ils avaient emmené Zoro. Zoro n'avait rien fait, et pourtant, ils l'accusaient d'il ne savait plus quoi, un truc du genre de « détournement de mineur ». C'était une belle connerie, parce qu'il était toujours consentant. Tant que c'était Zoro… il n'y avait rien qui pouvait mal tourner.

Et encore une fois, pourtant. Son pauvre homme aux cheveux verts allait se faire traîner en cours.

Il trouvait que Garp avait bien réussi son coup, mais Ace avait aussi avoué au supérieur du vieil homme qu'il battait Luffy. Et le jeune homme en avait la preuve, avec quelques bleus et cicatrices lui restant sur le dos, près de son tatouage. Il avait donc put garder Luffy le temps avant le procès, donc, quelques semaines.

L'état de santé du brun baissa dramatiquement. Il avait plus d'attaques, et il était livide presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Zoro lui manquait, son cœur se serrait douloureusement, et il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce procès, pour dire que Zoro n'avait jamais rien fait de mal; enfin, jamais à lui.

Il avait attendu pour lui, qu'il soit prêt à s'embarquer dans quelque chose d'aussi énorme, qu'il soit prêt à tout… Zoro l'attendait, les bras croisés, parfois avec le sourire. Zoro était toujours là pour lui, à le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras musclés et fort, dans la forteresse brûlante de ses bras… tout ça lui manquait horriblement. Il voulait tellement être à côté de lui, qu'il le touche, juste un peu… qu'il l'étreigne de manière érotique et mature, le visage niché dans son cou, ses bras autour de sa taille, loin dans l'océan qui les rapprochait… oubliant presque son prénom, oubliant les tracas, dans le lit douillet, ou la banquette arrière de la vielle Charger 71. Son cœur se serrait. La sensation de sa peau lui manquait, comme le toucher de ses cheveux. Même sa voix aurait été la bienvenue dans ses oreilles…

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'en menait pas plus large. Dans le fond de sa cellule, enfermé dans un remord de d'avoir entraîné Luffy avec lui. Selon ce que Sanji racontait lorsqu'il venait le voir, le gamin n'allait pas très bien. Il tenait à venir le voir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de venir. Zoro en était attristé, voulant voir le gamin presque autant que le petit, mais il tenait à ce qu'il ne gaspille pas ses forces. Il voulait qu'il aille mieux; il savait qu'il sortirait de là, il n'avait rien fait que le gamin ne voulait pas, et tout le monde le savait.

« Je te dis, Luffy se laisse mourir. Il veut vraiment te voir, bordel de merde. » Sanji écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et Zoro fronça les sourcils quant à l'odeur pas trop agréable.

« J'aimerais le voir aussi… mais Garp a fait attention de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas venir. »

« Écoute, Zoro, maintenant, tu va me donner ton putain de numéro de téléphone de cellule — enfin, c' que tu veux, merde, tant qu'on peut te rejoindre —, et ce soir, tu vas avoir une belle et longue conversation téléphonique avec Luffy, sinon, je te botte ton cul de tête d'algues des cavernes de mes deux, _capice _? »

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

Luffy avait été tellement content d'entendre Zoro, qu'il en avait oublié ses problèmes de santé. Il s'était presque mis à sauter partout. Visiblement, Zoro était tout aussi content de l'entendre de si bonne humeur, et riait avec lui. Il l'entendit se sentir subitement coupable lorsqu'il pleura presque de joie, mais Luffy le rassura aussitôt. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien. Ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient dès qu'ils se seraient sortis de ce mauvais pas… Adieu, le grand-père batteur de gosses, ils ne seraient que tous les deux, loin de cette petite ville de province.

Juste tout les deux. Zoro et Luffy, unis pour la vie. Il faudrait bien l'écrire sur un arbre, comme dans les films, ou les années 70. Même une porte de toilette publique aurait bien fait, avec un gros crayon permanent… juste, dire à tout le monde qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça pour les séparer.

La conversation avait été très longue. Zoro redoutait le temps de raccrocher, mais il savait qu'il verrait peut-être Luffy le lendemain ou le surlendemain… après tout, c'était le procès. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre pour ça…

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Luffy se leva le matin avec une détermination nouvelle. Il irait à ce procès, et témoignerait contre n'importe quelles accusions avec les jambes bien droites sans les genoux qui claquent en faisant les castagnettes. Il allait dire à ce juge que Zoro n'avait rien fait, qu'il l'aimait des abysses de son cœur, et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ils pourraient ensuite vivre ensemble, et tout s'arrangerait…

Ace venait avec lui, et la présence de son frère le rassurait beaucoup. Même celle du vieux Smoker, qui avait au moins le double de l'âge de son frère pouvait être rassurante d'une certaine manière. Il y avait quelques journalistes venus de New York juste pour avoir une nouvelle croustillante, genre, Michael Jackson, sous la dent. Eh bien, soit ils en auraient pour leur argent, soit ils seraient déçu. Dans les deux cas, ils se jetaient sur le gamin pour essayer d'avoir des réponses, repoussés par Ace et Smoker.

« Est-il vrai que Roronoa Zoro a violé ce garçon ? » demanda une blonde à l'air vorace suivie par une équipe de télévision, avançant son micro, tellement qu'il entra presque collision avec le nez de Luffy, qui était complètement effrayé par toute cette agitation.

Smoker la poussa avec quelque peu d'agressivité, en grognant, « Pas de questions. » Il sortit ensuite son insigne de sa poche en disant, « Policier en civile, vous feriez bien de faire attention à ne pas importuner ce garçon. »

La blonde recula avec un air dégoûté sur le visage en disant, « Bien on a quand même un scoop. Bien. Lucci, Kaku, venez ! »

Luffy vit Ace se coller un peu contre Smoker lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Son frère était grand, mais l'officier le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. C'était presque drôle de le voir se mettre sur la ponte des pieds, et embrasser le mastodonte de muscle qui se révélait plutôt timide en publique.

Luffy détourna les yeux, pour voir Zoro, un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec Garp quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Presque instinctivement, il marcha vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, oubliant son grand-père, et se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux, sans rien dire, qui leva une main pour caresser ses cheveux, oubliant complètement la conversation avec Garp, et marchant plus loin pour parler avec lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit tout de suite Luffy, toujours calé dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Toi aussi. » Zoro semblait lui aussi ému. Ils n'avaient jamais passé deux semaines entières sans se voir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts repoussa le gamin, et le détailla.

Le petit était encore plus pâle qu'avant et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il tremblait un peu, et manquait visiblement de sommeil depuis au moins trois ou quatre jours. Zoro serra les dents, et serra encore une fois le gamin contre lui, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux, avant de demander, « T'aurais pas perdu du poids ? »

Luffy se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rester dans les bras du plus vieux, souriant de contentement.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir tellement fait t'inquiéter… » dit-il, en le serrant juste un peu plus fort.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

L'audience avait commencé comme n'importe quelle audience. Une bande de journalistes au fond de la salle, dont la blonde qui s'était jetée sur eux et son caméraman et preneur de son. Pour juge, il y avait un homme avec un afro et une moustache. Il se présenta sous le nom de Richard Sengoku, et les avertit qu'il serait sévère et que l'accusé allait se retrouver en prison s'il n'avait vraiment aucunes preuves. Garp semblait lui faire confiance.

Shanks était asses près de Luffy. À le voir en simple chemise et pantalon de toile, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air du maire de la ville, mais pourtant. Il était bel et bien cette figure proéminente de la vie politique de la petite ville de l'état de New York. Ses cheveux roux, presque rouge, étaient coupés à la base du cou, et il avait une petite barbe. Luffy lui faisait confiance comme à un père qu'il n'avait jamais eut, son père étant un criminel recherché partout dans le monde pour des attentats terroristes — dont celui du World Trade Center, pour lequel il était soupçonné d'avoir eut les mains encore plus salies.

Shanks avait rassuré Luffy, en disant qu'il avait le meilleur avocat du monde, et surtout, pas corrompu du tout. Yasopp, le père d'Usopp, était assis à côté de lui. Luffy savait qu'il était avocat, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il les défendrait pour cette cause.

« T'inquiètes pas, Luffy, » dit-il. « Ton copain et toi, vous aurez plus de problèmes après ça ! » Sa voix était tellement sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire. Il hocha la tête avec un semblant de sourire, et porta les yeux vers Zoro, qui regardait l'audience avec des yeux durs. Il savait que son homme ne se montrait sentimental que devant lui, et ça lui plaisait de voir que ça ne changeait pas.

Le juge annonça que l'audience était commencée.

Garp tenta bien de se défendre, mais le juge s'énerva bien vite quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de preuve autre que Luffy n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans, et que l'homme aux cheveux verts en avait bientôt vingt. Pour lui, il en relevait de pédophilie, tout simplement, parce que Luffy ne pouvait pas être consentant, selon lui, à être touché par un voyou et un monstre aux cheveux verts comme Zoro.

Puis, ils avaient appelé Luffy à la barre. Le juge semblait vouloir régler l'affaire vite, voyant que Garp n'avait aucunes preuves. Il demanda simplement si en couchant avec l'homme aux cheveux verts, il avait été consentant.

« Ben, faudrait demander à Zoro, si je suis compétant. » dit le gamin.

« Pas compétant, » s'énerva le juge, « con-sen-tant. »

Luffy réfléchit, essayant de trouver la signification du mot, mais Shanks dû intervenir et l'informer de la signification du mot. Tout sembla soudainement clair, et tout le monde était content de voir qu'il comprenait finalement ce que ça voulait dire.

« Zoro ne m'a jamais rien fait que je ne voulais pas. S'il allait trop loin, je lui disais, et il ne rouspétait jamais. Il m'a attendu deux ans pour enfin aller au lit… et… et pas seulement dormir. Deux ans, c'est long, monsieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire par là. »

Sengoku regarda Garp avec un regard furieux, avant d'ajouter, « Bien. L'affaire et close, Roronoa est innocent. »

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Twenty years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Luffy avait couru jusque dans les bras de Zoro, qui l'avait rattrapé, et puis, il avait pressé son front contre le sien, juste content d'être à nouveau libre et de tenir Luffy dans ses bras. Le gamin semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie, tellement que ses cernes ne paraissaient presque plus.

Ils restèrent un long moment sur le trottoir, Zoro accoté contre le capot de sa Charger, respirant l'air chaud de l'été, et appréciant juste la proximité de l'autre. Luffy finit par baisser la tête pour embrasser l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui se laissa faire, et resta passif. Puis, lorsque Luffy recula pour respirer, il demanda, « Ça te dit, un petit voyage en Californie ? »

Luffy le regarda, « Mais on n'a pas d'argent ! »

« Tu connais ça, l'héritage ? Il y a trois jours, j'ai eut un message par la poste. Tous les biens de mon père sont à moi. La maison, la piscine, le magasin d'armes… et même quarante milles dollars dans un compte en banque. Pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Luffy sourit, avant de prendre le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains, et de dire, « J'irais où tu veux. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ajouta, « Emmène-moi, Zoro. Jusqu'à la Californie, jusqu'au Japon. Tant que je suis avec toi, je m'en fous complètement… »

Zoro sourit, avant d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager de la voiture, et de déposer Luffy sur le siège, en disant, « Tant qu'on est ensemble, la direction n'a pas d'importance… »

Si on pouvait se perdre en amour, ces deux-là étaient complètement introuvables.

— **Ze ende — Ze Ende — Ze Ende — Ze Ende—**

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce one-shot x3 J'adore le ZoLu et les États-Unis :D Surtout la Californie, la Floride et New York x3 Et le Connecticut, à cause du film '_Hauting in __Connecticut_'. Pourquoi Yasopp comme avocat ? Au Québec, on les dépeint comme des déchets de la société u.u Et les menteurs en sont aussi * rire sadique *

Je ne voulais pas finir ce one, mais l'anniversaire de la mort de Micheal Jackson est arrivé, et je me suis dit que je pourrais finir ça xD Ne cherchez pas, j'ai eut l'idée de ma fic « À cause d'un tee-shirt » en mangeant un lapin en chocolat Lindtt. Aucun rapport, mais c'est vrai xD

Je tiens à vous avertir que Mugiwara-Cristal n'a toujours pas retiré les fics. L'abus a été signalé, et son blog sera peut-être effacé, qui sait ? Enfin, on verra bien u_u

À la prochaine, les amis :D

_**PS : Oui, la suite et fin « À cause d'un tee-shirt » arrive bientôt ^w^ **_


End file.
